blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 44
is the 44th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Mimosa Vermillion wonders if Asta is looking up at the same moon as she, Yuno, and Klaus Lunettes walk. Sekke Bronzazza witnesses Vetto beating a bunch of senior knights before using his magic to dive into the water with his goons. Sekke cannot believe the Magic Knights were beaten and calls Vetto a beast. In the Seabed Temple, Magna Swing and Luck Voltia are standing before Vetto. Gio recovers and asks Vetto why he is there. Vetto tells him that he is after the magic stone too. Gio tells him that he is not just going to hand it over. Vetto says that he is going to spread despair and seize it from them. Gio tries to hit him with Sea God's Hammer but Vetto blocks with Rhinoceros Armor. Vetto then blitzes the three of them and sends them flying into the walls. Gifso cannot believe that Gio was beaten so easily. Yami Sukehiro tells him to get him in there so he can help. Gifso says that his Game Magic will not allow it because it goes against the rules of the game. Yami says that he will let himself out and cuts a hole in the wall, but the way is blocked by a Spatial Magic spell. Vetto tells Yami that he can sense him and that he is going to be his main fight after he defeats the rest of the Black Bulls. Yami has Gifso project his voice out into the arena so that the others can know about Vetto and his underlings. He tells them to surpass their limits and that if they die, he will kill them. Gifso changes the rules of the game so that there is no time limit and that if they destroy Vetto, he will grant them any wish within his power. Asta and Kiato put their match on hold to go fight Vetto. Vetto goes to leave but Magna and Luck tell him that they are not dead yet. Magna realizes though that if they get hit one more time they are done for. Luck baits Vetto and tells him to hit them again, much to Magna's surprise. Vetto attacks but Luck dodges and manages to get a hit on Vetto but it has no effect. The two of them fight each other for a while. Meanwhile, Magna thinks about his relationship with Luck. He realizes that Luck is his best friend. Magna attacks Vetto and joins in the fight. Luck remembers when he first met Magna and realizes that Magna is his very first friend. Asta and Kiato continue to run in the direction of the fight. Kiato asks how he knows where they are going if he cannot sense mana. Asta explains that he can sense ki. He asks Kiato why it was hard to sense his ki earlier. Kiato explains that when he dances he puts himself into a trance and that his body moves without him thinking, making his movements unpredictable. They are almost to the fight and sense what is going on up ahead. Asta tells Kiato that Luck and Manga are reliable and will not die. Luck and Magna get knocked down but stand up after having a vision of Asta. As they attack Vetto, they decide to combine their magic and shoot it at him. Asta and Kiato arrive just as they do this. Fights *Gio vs. Vetto *Magna Swing and Luck Voltia vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Luck demonstrates how to perform the Crackling Magna Typhoon spell. References Navigation